


Pages of Adrestian Tales

by ShinjiShazaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: A collection of short pieces written for various prompts, focused on Byleth, Edelgard, and how they do and do not meet.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Dancing (1st)

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing and the joys inherent in it.

Years had passed since the ball for their engagement, but Byleth and Edelgard still loved to dance with each other. Whether it was at small festivals in the town they lived in or just in their small house, they would dance with each other for the slightest reason. Adelaide laughed whenever she caught them dancing, often singing the song Edelgard had taught her and Byleth to give them a tune.

It was calming, the warmth of each other’s hands a comfort no matter what kind of day it was. In the winter, it was soothing; in the summer, it was a joy. And every time their dancing came to an end, Edelgard would take time to stand there with her head on Byleth’s chest to listen to her steady, strong heartbeat.


	2. Dancing (2nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: finally the dance byleth couldnt get with el at the monastery's ball, after the war is over, their own private slow dancing at a balcony’)

The first few days after the war had ended were a blur, Byleth unsteady on her feet and Edelgard all but consumed by small council meetings. They still made time for each other every night, eating dinner and talking about nothing of grand importance. On warmer nights, Edelgard had a small table brought out to the balcony outside her chambers for them to eat under the moonlight.

“El,” Byleth said on one such night. “Could I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Do you want to dance?”

The word “yes” almost sprang out of Edelgard’s mouth at once. She swallowed and said, “Are you certain you want to dance right now? You still get tired so quickly.”

“Just for a little bit,” said Byleth. “And nothing fast. Just a little waltz. Please?”

“I can’t refuse if you ask so earnestly,” Edelgard said, and she stood. She offered a hand to Byleth and led her away from the table. Though she gave Byleth her other hand quickly, she felt a blush rise on her face when Byleth smiled sweetly at her.

Their dance was hardly a proper waltz, more a gentle sway than anything else. Still, they danced for as long as Byleth’s legs would keep her standing, Edelgard humming quietly to give them a tune.

“Byleth,” Edelgard murmured when she felt Byleth grow unsteady, “may I do one thing?”

“All right.”

“Thank you,” she said, and she set her ear against Byleth’s chest to listen to her heartbeat for a brief time before letting her sit back down. Smiling, she leaned down to kiss her, holding her face in her hands.

“Thank you for the dance, El,” Byleth said, smiling when Edelgard leaned back.

“You’re welcome, my love.”


	3. Love Letter (1st)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love letter written after many years together.

Edelgard was entirely aware that what she was doing was ridiculous. Byleth was already her wife, lived in the same house as her, and they had been together for years, a full six after the war had ended. But it had all come about from a fully innocent question from Adelaide following a story at bedtime.

“Mama,” she’d asked, “do you write love letters to Mommy?”

“I don’t, sweetheart,” Edelgard replied, offering Adelaide her favorite armored bear stuffy, “but I tell her I love her every day.” She tapped Adelaide’s nose. “Just like we tell you every day.”

“How come you don’t write letters?”

“I don’t really need to when we all live in the same house.”

“But Mommy would like it,” Adelaide said.

The absolute certainty in her voice made Edelgard chuckle, and she said, “I believe you’re right, my little love.”

She’d sat down at the table in their kitchen the next day when Byleth had taken Adelaide along on a small fishing day-trip, taking her time to think her words through before writing them on a piece of paper.

 _My love,_ she wrote, _I’m unsure how I’ve gone so long without writing you a letter like this. We had so little free time to ourselves before moving here that I never had a chance. But now I struggle with the words to use._

_I would like to describe you, Byleth, or at the very least what you are to me. You are no less than the sun, a brilliant light to guide me even now that we are free in our lives. You are my saving grace—the one person I will always be able to walk side by side with, come what may._

_My wife, mother of our daughter, my once and always empress, I cannot express how dearly I love you. I can only hope these words start to convey the depth of my love for you, and that they bring you joy when you read them._

_Yours,_   
_Edelgard_

She hid the letter in Adelaide’s storybook, knowing that Byleth would be reading to her that night, and settled in bed with a book of her own to wait. Byleth returned with the letter in hand and kissed her over and over, waiting until Adelaide had gone to sleep before repaying Edelgard’s words with her touch.


	4. Love Letter (2nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pre time skip el is trying to put her feelings for the professor into a letter when suddenly theres a knock on her door

Edelgard had stared at the blank piece of paper for close to an hour, and words were still eluding her. Nothing she thought of made sense to say to the professor, and nothing of what she wanted to say was appropriate.

Her thoughts led her to asking the professor to understand her cause as both emperor roles, Flame and Adrestian alike, but the danger inherent in putting those words to paper made them impossible to write.

Her wants led her to saying how she admired the professor, and how the admiration had nothing to do with her combat prowess or her unorthodox teaching methods. She was not prepared to admit how much she enjoyed seeing the professor’s more open smiles.

Just as she had decided on writing on some of her wants, a knock sounded on the door. She sighed and put the paper aside to answer the door. She found Hubert there, looking at her with a raised brow.

“I have a letter from your uncle,” he said quietly.

Edelgard sighed again, the desire to write a cheery letter fully gone, and said, “Thank you, Hubert. I will review it.”


	5. Eye Contact (1st)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gazes met, above ground and below.

Byleth had heard the various things said about her gaze, how it was too piercing, too blank, too emotionless. She acknowledged them with a mental shrug and went about her business at the monastery. The fact that most of her students were slowly growing used to her gaze was reassuring, but the primary reason none of it bothered her was Edelgard’s own gaze.

From the moment they’d met, Edelgard had never flinched away from meeting her gaze. She always looked for Byleth’s eyes during class, following her around the room as she listened. When they spoke during individual instruction, Edelgard always looked straight at her and always had a look of perfect comprehension in her eyes no matter the lesson.

It was steadying in her early days as a teacher, unsure of almost every word coming out of her mouth while she was in the classroom. She wished she had a way to thank Edelgard, but there were no words she could think of that didn’t sound absurd. Because of it, she made sure to invite Edelgard to tea whenever she came across a bit of Bergamot.

(When it came time to make a choice in the tomb, she made sure to meet Edelgard’s eyes directly when she chose to walk with her.)


	6. Eye Contact (2nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: edeleth looking into each others eyes for the first time

There was something about the mercenary woman. Her expression was remarkably mild for being on an active battlefield, but her eyes were piercing. Though Claude and Dimitri both fidgeted under her gaze, Edelgard could not help but meet it. It was comforting, in a way, to be face to face with someone so calm in the face of danger.

When she took control of the battle against the bandits, Edelgard took care to watch her and her eyes. Her eyes were fierce then, her voice sharp and carrying to deliver their orders. The bandits were routed in a flash, and the mercenary stepped in to block a lethal blow from the bandits’ leader.

The woman met her gaze again when the bandits’ leader had fled. Edelgard stared at her, uncertain at how she had known to run to the exact spot to parry the blow. The woman’s gaze was calming enough that she started to smile when Alois finally caught up with them.

(When it came time to face the consequences of her actions in the tomb, she made sure to meet Byleth’s eyes directly to wait for whatever judgment she would make.)


	7. A moment of rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Edelgard sleeping in Byleth's lap, while working.

Edelgard had spent most of the night awake from terrors, and thus was left nodding off as she sat at her desk reviewing documents. Byleth caught her leaning back in her chair and starting to fall asleep when she brought in tea and another set of documents. She smiled wearily and set the tea and documents aside, moving to shake Edelgard’s shoulder.

“El,” she said quietly.

Edelgard snapped awake, looking about blearily. When she focused and saw Byleth, she sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“I apologize,” she said. “Have you been trying to wake me for long?”

“I just came in.” She kissed Edelgard’s brow and said, “Why don’t you come sit with me?”

“All right,” Edelgard sighed. She stood, Byleth gathering all the documents before leading her out of her office and back to their chambers. She did not protest as Byleth brought them to their bed, instead getting into bed with her and immediately curling up with her head in Byleth’s lap.

“I’ll work on this,” Byleth said, picking up the documents. “My grading can wait, you just rest.”

“Thank you, my love,” Edelgard said quietly, and she fell asleep within minutes.


	8. A view of stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Edelgard and Byleth stargazing together.

A peculiar issue during Edelgard’s pregnancy was that though she never had night terrors, her sleeping schedule shifted by several hours. She would stay awake long hours into the night and sleep just as far into the day, the small council meetings being adjusted accordingly. Though she would stay in bed with Byleth until she fell asleep, Byleth typically had to leave her soundly sleeping in the morning when she had breakfast and readied herself for classes.

One evening before a rest day for the academy, Edelgard asked, “Will you stay up with me for a while, my love? The sky should be clear tonight and I would like to look at the stars with you.”

“All right,” Byleth said. “It’s been a long time since I did any stargazing.”

Edelgard kissed her sweetly, and she led her out onto the balcony when the sun had set. They sat down in the comfortable chairs servants had brought out earlier, leaning back in them to look up to the sky. It was a new moon, the only light out cast by stars. With their chairs close together, it was easy to hold hands as they named constellations, Edelgard telling of Adrestian names and stories while Byleth spoke of the Kingdom and Alliance’s tales for the stars.

“Adelaide will have so much to learn when she’s born,” Edelgard said quietly, hand low on her stomach and her growing bump. “I wonder which stories she’ll like best.”

“Probably yours,” Byleth chuckled. “You tell them really well.”

“I had a little time to practice storytelling with my two younger siblings,” Edelgard said, smiling. “And my sister Adelaide was very good at telling the rest of us stories, so I had the best example to learn from.”

“I think our Adelaide is going to love anything you say,” Byleth said. “Your voice is so nice.”

“Flattery isn’t necessary, my love,” Edelgard laughed. “You know I can’t love you any more than I already do.”

“Still,” Byleth murmured, rubbing Edelgard’s knuckles with her thumb, “she’ll love you.”

“And you as well, Byleth. Don’t worry.”

Byleth smiled, kissed Edelgard’s hand, and they settled to watch the stars slowly move across the sky.


	9. On sand, in the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: maybe something with the two of them at the beach! Byleth helping el out with her fear of the ocean or something?

They’d arrived at the coast west of Enbarr a few days before the ship to Brigid would set sail, ostensibly to have a few days away from their duties. Petra and Dorothea took charge of the various tasks that their voyage to Brigid required, leaving Byleth and Edelgard with time to wander the coastline and for Byleth to find a good spot to fish.

Edelgard did not mind going with her and sitting on the beach as Byleth waded into the water to cast. Because she could see Byleth standing steadily through the gentle waves, the sound of the water lapping at the shore did not instill fear in her. She still kept well back of the water, sitting a few feet back from where Byleth pointed out the tide would reach.

“El,” Byleth said on their last day before the voyage, “come out in the water with me.”

Edelgard froze stiff and stared at her. She watched Byleth set her fishing rod aside and stared at the hand she offered.

“Just a little way into the water,” Byleth said. “I’m not going to try and teach you how to swim. Yet.”

“M-my love, I don’t—see the need to go into the water. You should—”

“Just a little way in,” Byleth repeated. “Not even up to your knees.”

She continued to stare. Because there was only certainty in Byleth’s eyes, she tentatively took her hand. They both took off their shoes and waded into the water, Edelgard’s steps tiny from the moment her toes touched water.

The water was cold against Edelgard’s legs, each wave sending a shudder through her for it. She trembled, standing there in the waves and the warm breeze from the south, and gripped Byleth’s hands tight.

“How are you doing, El?” Byleth asked gently.

“W-well enough, I suppose,” Edelgard replied. She smiled slightly and said, “Terribly silly, isn’t it? Being afraid of only going this far into the ocean when we’re about to sail to Brigid?”

“Not silly,” Byleth said. “I just want you to be a little more comfortable before tomorrow.”

“I know. I appreciate it, my love.” She took a deep breath, squeezed Byleth’s hands, and said, “Could we stay here? For a while longer, I mean.”

“Of course,” said Byleth, and she stayed steady through every wave so Edelgard could do the same.


	10. A reason for pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: El presenting a painting of Byleth she’s happy with to Byleth.

“My love? May I show you something?”

Byleth looked away from the essays she was grading, letting her glasses slip to the end of her nose. She saw Edelgard standing with a piece of portrait canvas, holding it by its frame and hiding its front against her chest. Her smile was tentative, but bright.

“Have you been painting?” Byleth asked, pointing at the canvas.

“I have,” said Edelgard. “It’s finally finished and I would—I would like to show it to you.”

“Of course,” Byleth said, turning to face her and holding out her hands. When Edelgard turned the painting about to offer it to her, though, she went still. She took the painting delicately, staring at herself in the middle of reading a book. The details in her face and clothing were remarkably fine, and the pose was natural and at ease. She smiled and pushed her glasses back up to look at the details and color more closely.

“El, this is _amazing_ ,” she said. “How long have you been working on this?”

“A few weeks now,” Edelgard admitted. “You’ve been reading so much I had time to sketch you for a painting. Do you like it?”

“This is your best painting yet, El,” Byleth said. “Thank you for this.”

Edelgard smiled and kissed her soundly.


	11. A moment to linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: el has to get up to do emperor stuff but byleth doesnt wanna let her go.

The day was supposed to start early for the both of them, though more so for Edelgard. She woke first, wholly intent on getting up and getting ready. As she started to sit up, however, Byleth rolled over and sleepily wrapped an arm around her.

“Byleth,” Edelgard said quietly, “we have to get up.”

Byleth grunted and did not move.

“My love,” Edelgard said, struggling not to laugh. “We really do have to get up.”

“Not yet,” Byleth mumbled, curling up around her. “Just lie down for a bit, El.”

“All right,” she sighed, but there was a smile on her face as she settled back down to nestle her head against Byleth’s chest. They both managed to fall back to sleep, and both of them could not help but to laugh when Hubert came knocking on their door.


	12. A present: quick endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon with a quick stop, and just a bit of teasing.
> 
> (A birthday present prompt!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [FROSTY](https://twitter.com/jpegfrost) YOU ARE A FANTASTIC PAL!

It wasn’t uncommon for Edelgard to lead Byleth to bed without bothering to undress. Her wife was far too tempting to avoid giving in to her own impatience, and Byleth certainly never disagreed. Even on days such as this, where Byleth had been working on grading papers dressed in her shorts and windowed shirt and Edelgard was still in her elaborate red dress, Byleth never so much as raised a brow before setting everything aside and following Edelgard to bed.

In bed, Edelgard in Byleth’s lap, they kissed and did nothing more but drink each other in. Edelgard kissed Byleth’s lips, her jaw, her throat, nipping her skin to get a better taste. She felt Byleth’s smile against her lips, heard it in the way she hummed laughter. The twirl of Byleth’s fingers up and down her back made her squirm, but she giggled to keep Byleth from stopping.

“My love,” she purred, Byleth’s lips finding their way to her throat. She twined her fingers in Byleth’s hair, hiding a moan behind her lips as Byleth cupped her breasts. Heat was sent pooling in the bottom of her spine with each gentle squeeze, every little pinch of her nipples through fabric. A smile was on Edelgard’s face as she all but wiggled in Byleth’s lap, feeling herself grow wet.

“El,” Byleth said, and she kissed her again. Her tongue ran along Edelgard’s lips as she squeezed harder, catching the moan Edelgard let out before deepening the kiss further. Edelgard gripped her hair to pull her in closer, moaning into her mouth as one of Byleth’s hands drifted lower between her legs.

Her dress had hiked up enough for Byleth to be able to put a hand between her legs and rub her through her leggings. Edelgard moaned in her ear, rocking against her hand to feel the heat of her touch through every inch of her. All her nerves were alight, fingers and toes tingling as Byleth rubbed her. Another moan left her, long and low, when Byleth curled her fingers to brush against her clit over her clothes.

“You’re already wet, El,” Byleth whispered, and she pushed up hard to make her soak into the fabric of her leggings.

Edelgard knew she had been building. It was not a mystery, as she was aware of her body. In that moment, however, she was entirely _too_ aware of her body. Byleth was burning all around her, hand a brilliant flame and lips made of embers. In an instant, Edelgard caught fire and burned up in a climax that left her whimpering and clutching Byleth’s shoulders.

“El?” Byleth said, holding down a laugh. “Did you just come?”

“Yes,” Edelgard grumbled. “Don’t mock me.”

“But you sounded so cute,” Byleth protested. She kissed Edelgard’s cheek, nuzzling against her, and said, “Calling my name and moaning.”

“I did no such thing,” Edelgard said, and the heat of her blush was tangible from so close. “You misheard.”

“No, I heard you pretty clearly. ‘Byleth, please, don’t stop, please don’t stop’ is what I heard.”

“You are incorrigible,” Edelgard grumbled, but she pulled Byleth closer all the same. “Teasing your emperor.”

“How would you like me to repent, your majesty?” Byleth chuckled.

“Take me properly, for one. And to not stop until I beg you.”

Byleth grinned and tilted Edelgard until she fell onto her back. Crawling on top of her, she murmured, “Your wish is my command, El.”

They wore each other out fully through the afternoon and evening, leaving Edelgard with a soft, blissful smile the following day. It was still in place when she met Dorothea for lunch, but it faltered in the face of Dorothea’s deeply knowing smirk.

“What are you smirking about?” Edelgard asked.

“Oh, the same thing you’re smiling about,” Dorothea replied. “The professor told me you enjoyed your afternoon away from our negotiations _quite a lot_.” Chuckling, she said, “But really, Edie? I knew you were head over heels for the professor, but I didn’t know she could make you come from just _that_.”

For a solid twenty seconds, Edelgard had no words. She stammered, going ever more crimson, before finally starting to giggle as Dorothea laughed aloud. When Byleth joined them a short while later, they both laughed even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinjishazaki)!


End file.
